My Chao Adventure
by Jay-Chan
Summary: The Station Square garden is a peaceful place, and the chao that reside there are a close and colorful group. This story follows the, thorough the perils of races, bullies, and the last coconut. (New Summary, sounds much better, and Chapter 3 up. Yay!)
1. Chapter 1

HI. I'm Jay-Chan. You might remember me from Thug-Angel's JGR story "Chickens, Cheetoes, and four crazy GGs." Well I went from co-author to author and I'm ready to write. So anyway this is a story about my Chao. Bum Bum Bum... .......um...... here we go.  
  
-----=Characters=-----  
Speedster : A Sonic chao who trains extensively. He is not only proud of his speed, but the beautiful tuft of red feathers on his fore head, which was given to him by a parrot when he was first hatched.   
  
Wings : Wings is a high spirited NiGHTS chao, with beautiful golden wings. She was born in the same garden as Speedster so they are kind of like brother and sister.   
  
Silver : Silver is a swimming chao with a shiny silver coat. He has a small crush on Wings and strangely has rabbit ears.  
  
Blacky : Blacky is a little black chao with a devilish smile. He was born in the egg carrier and was mis-treated so he ran off to the station square garden and was taken care of by the others. He is a mixed chao (a chao without pure traits[Like a Sonic chao] and who has mostly every kind of animal in him/her) who thinks he'll some day become a light chaos chao.  
  
Goldie : A gold chao who is mixed but is mostly lion and skunk. She strangly sleeps sitting up. She is always looks on the brighter side of things and trys to cheer up everyone when their down.  
  
Knux Jr. : A strength chao who envies Speedster for his speed. Although his speacialty is power he can fly very well.   
  
Dragon : A bronze chao who was just born. He looks up to everyone, and wants nothing more but to become a dragon chao.   
  
  
Chapter One  
The race is on  
  
Speedster yawned and got up. He looked around and saw everyone else was still sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and picked up a fallen coconut. As he ate, he looked around at the station square chao garden.   
"Man this place has changed," he thought aloud.   
Indeed it had changed, ever since the battle with Chaos. Sonic and company had worked extra hard to help rebuild and improve the garden. Now many different trees and bushes grew, providing many different foods. Small tree shakers had been assembled at the bottoms of trees so chao could get their own food. Transport pads had been enhanced so food could also be transported. A bunch of trumpets, scoops, and watering cans were put in a grassy corner so chao could play when they wanted to. Pillows and blankets were scattered about so the chao would be comfy.   
Speedster finished his breakfast and walked over to his sleeping "sister." He nuged her.  
"Wings wake up," he said quietly.  
"Hmm...wha.." She mumbled. She looked up to see, Speedster smileing above her. She yawned. "Morning already?"  
"C'mon, get up," Speedster said energeticly.  
Wings sighed, "Okay, okay,"  
After another five minutes every one was up and eating breakfast, Speedster having seconds.   
"Well," Speedster said "Today I'm going to enter a race,"  
"Are you sure?" Silver questioned "There's supposed to be a new chao racing. I heard he's really good,"  
"Yeah," piped up Goldie "His name is Chaclon I think"  
"I heard," spoke in Blacky, "That he can wait untill the others are halfway through the race and still win."  
"Do ya feel up to it Speedster," Knux Jr. said trying to intimidate Speedster.  
While all of this was happening, Dragon sat atop a small grassy area wattering flowers, and playing a trumpet.   
"C'mon," Speedster said "You're all invited to the race today."  
Later that day, Speedster streched his legs waiting for the race to start. As the door in front of him opened he walked out and looked at his competition. He noticed many younger running chao and a black chao that didn't show any traits.   
'That must be Chaclon,' Speedster thought, 'He doesn't look so tough,'  
The other chao fron the SS garden cheered for Speedster exept for Knux Jr. who was sure Speedster would lose.  
Speedster heard the bell ring, that showed the race had started. He raced in front of the others. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Chaclon hadn't moved an inch. He just sat there in the peacock position (lying on one side resting his/her head on his/her upraised hand) as if making fun of the others. Speedster tried not to let it bother him. He ran on way ahead of the others. About half way through the race Chaclon began running. He quickly gained speed. He surpassed the other competitors and was hot on Speedster's heels. Speedster "felt" Chaclon behind him. Suddenly Speedster had an idea. He would make a short stop and cause Chaclon to bump into him. Then while Chaclon was down, Speedster woud race on hopefully gaining an advantage. This probably would work if Chaclon wasn't such a fast thinker. As Speedster stoped his leg, Chaclon noticed the movement and swerved past Speedster. Sensing his plan hadn't worked Speedster raced on after Chaclon. Getting really pumped, Speedster began to trail sparkles, giving him extra speed, but he couldn't seem to catch up to Chaclon. Chaclon dived into the water and swam faster than Speedster had ever seen any chao ever swim. He crossed tha goal, with out slowing down. He went back to his peacock position. Speedster crossed the finish line a few moments later panting, sweating, and wheezing. After the race, Speedster hung his head low.   
"C'mon Speedster, cheer up," said Goldie "Second place isn't so bad,"  
"Yeah, I know," replied Speedster, "but I wanted to win so badly,"  
Knux Jr. couldn't take it any more, he burst out into laughter. Speedster grabbed Knux Jr. by the neck and held him against the wall.  
"I didn't see you out there, Knux, I wouldn't be laughing," Speedster said tightening his grip. Knux Jr. pushed him causing Speedster to loose his balance.   
"Even if I was," Knux Jr. responded, "I wouldn't have tried to bump a chao behind me."  
"That's only because there wouldn't be anyone behind you," Speedster shot back.  
"Thats enough you guys," Wings broke in.  
Speedster sighed a sigh of deppresion.   
"Come on Speedster, you'll do better next time," Blacky said.  
"Yeah," Dragon said in a babyish voice.  
"You're right," Speedster said, "and with a little training, I'll beat Chaclon."  
Speedster's spirits were soaring high once again. The chao walked back to the garden ready for lunch.   
The End   
(of this chapter)  
  
How'd ya like my story? Anyway, there'll be more chapters to come. Next Chapter: I DON'T KNOW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, it's been a year and a half since I put the first chapter up. But I'm putting the second  
chapter up now. Incredible isn't it. Have fun.  
  
-----=Characters=-----  
Speedster : A Sonic chao who trains extensively. He is not only proud of his speed, but the beautiful  
tuft of red feathers on his fore head, which was given to him by a parrot when he was first hatched.   
  
Wings : Wings is a high spirited NiGHTS chao, with beautiful golden wings. She was born in the same  
garden as Speedster so they are kind of like brother and sister.   
  
Silver : Silver is a swimming chao with a shiny silver coat. He has a small crush on Wings and strangely  
has rabbit ears.  
  
Blacky : Blacky is a little black chao with a devilish smile. He was born in the egg carrier and was mis-  
treated so he ran off to the station square garden and was taken care of by the others. He is a mixed  
chao (a chao without pure traits [Like a Sonic chao] and who has mostly every kind of animal in  
him/her) who thinks he'll some day become a light chaos chao.  
  
Goldie : A gold chao who is mixed but is mostly lion and skunk. She strangly sleeps sitting up. She is  
always looks on the brighter side of things and trys to cheer up everyone when their down.  
  
Knux Jr. : A strength chao who envies Speedster for his speed. Although his speacialty is power he can  
fly very well.   
  
Dragon : A bronze chao who was just born. He looks up to everyone, and wants nothing more but to  
become a dragon chao.   
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Speedster stood in perfect balance at one end of the garden. His breathing was in perfect tune  
with his heartbeat. Suddenly his eyes widened with a new found intensity. Suddenly he took off, arms  
thrown behind him in an aerodynamic manner. His eyes began to water because of high speed. As he  
reached the water he jumped high and made a perfect swan dive into the pool. He swam faster than  
even he though possible causing large spurts of water began to shoot upward behind him. Reaching the  
end of the pool, he jumped out. He seemed to be suspended in time, as tiny drops of water fell from  
his body, looking like sparkling crystals. Speedster hit the ground and did not stop running. As he  
reached a good five feet from a coconut tree he fired upwards, balled both hands into a fist and nailed a  
coconut with driving force. Both Speedster and the coconut hit the ground at the same time.   
Speedster began ravenously devouring the coconut. As soon as he finished he took off again. He  
gained full speed quickly, and began running very close to the wall. He had to be in true perfect  
balance to do this. He leaped forward, trying to maintain the same speed as his running. He turned a  
perfect counter-clockwise ninety degree turn in mid-air and his feet hit the wall. He began running on  
the wall. Speedster did not loose speed as he ran. He stayed perfectly focused. Suddenly there was  
shout from across the garden, which snapped Speedster out of his balance, causing him to lose his  
footing and plummet to the ground. He hit the hard tile floor head first, tipped over, and landed flat on  
his back. Wings ran over to Speedster.  
  
"Speedster!" She yelled shaking him violently. He did not answer. Wings raised her hand and  
gave Speedster a strong smack in the jaw. His eyes groggily slid open. "Speedster, your going to kill  
your self!" Wings shouted dropping the blue chao to the floor. Speedster got up and smirked.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about," Speedster said, "I've never felt better." Wings  
scowled, as she looked upon her brother. Several yards away, Blacky, accompanied by Dragon,  
made his way towards Speedster.   
  
"Blacky?" Dragon asked attempting to get the older chao's attention.  
  
"Hmm?" Blacky responded, looking towards Dragon.  
  
"When's Speedster gonna' wace again?" Dragon asked in his usual babyish voice.  
  
"I think today or tomorrow," Blacky answered.  
  
"Yeah," Dragon said enthusiastically, "Den he can beat dat Chacron"  
  
"That's Chac-lon," Blacky said putting emphasis on the 'lon.'  
  
"Lon?" Dragon asked looking oddly at Blacky. Blacky nodded. "Den he'll beat dat Chac-  
lon" Dragon said with the same emphasis. The two chao got to Speedster.  
  
"How is the training going Speedster?" Blacky asked.  
  
"Great, if I hadn't gotten distracted by that shout it would've been perfect." Speedster  
answered. He then asked "What was that anyway?"  
  
"Silver stubbed his toe." Blacky answered blankly. Speedster chuckled.  
  
"Is he okay?" Speedster quarried.  
  
"He's fine, you know how clumsy Silver is in land." Blacky answered.  
  
"Yeah you're right." Speedster said.  
  
"When are ya gonna' wace?" Dragon said, breaking in to the conversation.  
  
"Tomorrow," Speedster said proudly. A low growl emitted from his stomach. "Heh, I guess  
all this training is making me hungry, let's have some lunch,"  
  
*Later that night, after usual bed time*  
  
Speedster awoke in a shock, sweat dripping down his face. He got up, walked over to a  
nearby tree, and shook a plum down. As he began munching on it, his mind traced back to his  
nightmare. Speedster shuttered, putting the half eaten fruit on the ground. He walked over to the  
racing doors, and stared long and hard at them. Anger swelled up inside of him. He slid the racing  
doors open and walked inside. He looked around the purple hallway. Speedster perked up as he  
noticed a flyer on the wall. He got closer, showing it to be a picture of Chaclon, standing next to a gold  
chao. Every chao who was intense about racing knew who that chao was. It was Emperor, the chao  
who originally started the chao races. To win a race against him was a challenge even Chaclon had yet  
to beat. The anger inside Speedster began to churn, and rise. His tiny chao hand flashed upward, and  
the flyer was no longer there. Speedster turned around, and headed back to the garden.  
  
*  
  
Speedster and the rest of the chao walked into the chao racing stadium. They walked slow,  
being the race was still a small while away.  
  
"So Speedster, how do you feel?" Goldie asked, having high hopes for her friend.  
  
"Invincible," Speedster said plainly.  
  
"So sure about your winning, Speedster?" Knux Jr. said trying to intimidate the determined chao.   
Speedster ignored him, trying to stay focused.  
  
"So you're back," A voice said behind him. Speedster whirled around, to see Chaclon himself  
standing there. "You were some of the best competition I've ever had," Chaclon said staring at the blue  
chao. "You just don't get it do you? You can't win."  
  
"What?!" Speedster said, completely thrown off.  
  
"That's right, you can't win," Chaclon said arrogantly. With that, Chaclon ran off towards the  
racing area. Speedster's anger now nearly exploded.  
  
"Don't let him get to you," Silver said, putting his hand on Speedster's shoulder.  
  
"We'll be rooting for you Speedster," Wings said with a smile, as she and the rest of the chao  
walked towards their seats. Speedster went to run off when another voice came from behind him.  
  
"Speedster," It said. Speedster turned around to see Knux Jr. Standing there.  
  
"Yeah, Knux?" Speedster replied. There was a long silence between the two rivals.  
  
"Just kick his butt, okay?" Knux Jr. finally said. There was now happiness in both of their eyes.  
  
"You know it," Speedster said, smirking.  
  
To be concluded......  
  
I hope you all liked it. The gold chao, Emperor, is in the game. At least I think so, there was a rumor on  
a site which said of a team of gold chao after you beat Chaclon, with names like 'Emporer' and 'General.'   
A big thanks has to go out to Ibuki, who reviewed this for the first time in years. Ibuki, if you see this, send  
me an E-mail. I'm thinking of adding 'Roxy' into a later chapter, we'll work out the details. Anyway, look  
forward to more chapters, and see how Speedster fares against Chaclon. 


	3. Chapter 3

-----=Characters=-----  
  
Speedster : A Sonic chao who trains extensively. He is not only proud of his speed, but the beautiful tuft of red feathers on his fore head, which was given to him by a parrot when he was first hatched. He can sometimes come off as a bit of a jerk, but he's good at heart.  
  
Wings : Wings is a high spirited NiGHTS chao, with beautiful golden wings. She was born in the same garden as Speedster so they are kind of like brother and sister.   
  
Silver : Silver is a swimming chao with a shiny silver coat. He has a small crush on Wings and strangely has rabbit ears. He has a laid back attitude and enjoys the simple pleasures more than anything.  
  
Blacky : Blacky is a little black chao with a devilish smile. He was born in the egg carrier and was mis-treated so he ran off to the station square garden and was taken care of by the others. He is a mixed chao (a chao without pure traits [Like a Sonic chao] and who has mostly every kind of animal in him/her) who thinks he'll some day become a light chaos chao.  
  
Goldie : A gold chao who is mixed but is mostly lion and skunk. She strangly sleeps sitting up. She is always looks on the brighter side of things and trys to cheer up everyone when their down.  
  
Knux Jr. : A strength chao who envies Speedster for his speed. Although his speacialty is power he can fly very well. He's in many ways Speedster's rival, although lately he's seemed to develop a little respect for the blue chao.  
  
Dragon : A bronze chao who was just born. He looks up to everyone, and wants nothing more but to become a dragon chao.  
  
Chaclon: An arrogant chao who's already raced and beaten Speedster once before.  
  
The small group of chao took their seats in the 'Chao Race' stands. Silver opened his knapsack and pulled out a sandwich, of which he offered half of to Wings. Wings gave a small smile, but declined, mentioning she had already eaten back at the garden. Silver shrugged, and began to munch on his sandwich. Goldie pulled out her ocarina and played a few slow songs which caused Dragon to fall into a gentile snoring sleep, his head resting comfortably in Wings's lap. Knux Jr. was busy thinking about Speedster and the outcome of his race and Blacky scribbled pictures of Chaos (the water demon, not Chao plural [that would be 'Chao']) in his notebook. Silver glanced at the big clock tower: a half hour until the race started. Slowly, and agonizingly, thirty minutes passed by, all the while the tension of the upcoming race gripped the chao, especially Wings and Knux. Jr. Wings looked down, deciding whether or not to wake the little chao resting upon her. He had said he really wanted to watch the race, but Wings didn't think she could bring herself to wake his cute little face. Fortunately the bells that were always rang before the races woke Dragon for her. He groggily sat up and gave a big yawn. Quickly, he was completely awake and bouncing about, eager to watch the race. The chao, those of the Station Square garden and unfamiliar ones alike, cheered for the racers who just emerged from the gates. Wings looked up to see Chapuwa, a young fighting chao, and Charuka, an older NiGHTS chao. She was familiar with the brother and sister who lived in the Mystic Ruins garden. Blacky smiled, noticing Chatsupi, a neutral chao, who he had spent some time with on his journey from the Egg Carrier garden to the Station Square garden.  
  
*  
  
Speedster stepped into the sunlight. It felt warn and refreshing on his skin. He closed his eyes and felt the breeze blowing by him. It was a beautiful day, especially for a race. He looked around: a couple of young looking chao, one that was a fiery orange, another that looked kind of like Wings, and him: Chaclon. Speedster could hear the crowd cheering, and looked to his friends. He gave a wave to Dragon who was eagerly jumping and waving to get Speedster's attention. All of the chao got into position, Chaclon and Speedster were lined up next to each other.  
  
"Scared?" Chaclon taunted, getting into position. Speedster did his best not to let his anger overcome him.  
  
"You wish," Speedster came back.  
  
"Just don't try to cheat this time," Chaclon sneered.  
  
"I won't have to." Speedster said with a sneer of his own.  
  
"Good," Chaclon said with and arrogant smile, "Then I'm really going to enjoy this."  
  
The starting bell rang. Speedster, as always, fired forwards, ahead of the rest, and also as usual, Chaclon took his peacock position. But Chaclon's usual arrogant smile faded to a sour expression. Speedster was too fast, Chaclon would never be able to catch up. In a burst of sudden speed, Chaclon ran off after the blue spined chao whom he sought to defeat. Chaclon sprinted a quick as he could, passing the younger chao. His eyes flared with anger. He was the elite, no one could beat him...no one. Suddenly, without warning, an explosion of stars shot from Chaclon's back, almost making it seem he was running on air.  
  
*  
  
Speedster dashed forwards, pacing himself best as he could. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this good. He glanced behind him: no Chaclon in sight. He looked a head, a big stone hill: nothing that he couldn't handle. He jogged to the top of the hill, and began going down the side. Unfortunately for Speedster, a stray peice of slate caused him to trip and tumble and slide the rest of the trip to the bottom. Getting himself up, he brushed the dirt away from his scrapes, and resumed running. Next thing to accomplish was the big stone wall. Speedster jumped on to the wall and began scaling it, hastily as he could, to make up for his lost time. As he reached the top he glanced behind and his eyes widened with horror. Chaclon's speedy form was already past the hill and beginning to scale the wall. Speedster ran as fast as he could, knowing Chaclon wouldn't be far behind. He had a long stretch ahead, and then the swimming portion of the race. Quickly, Chaclon had caught up to Speedster, and surpassd him. Chaclon's speed boost now gave out, but it hurt Speedster's chances badly. But then, in a sudden enlightenment, Speedster saw his chance. That wall right next to the racing track: it was perfect. But could he do it? It didn't matter...he had to. Speedster threw his arms behind him and sprinted towards Chaclon, stars now streaming from his back. He got as close an he could and seized the moment. Speedster sprung forward, not loosing a step, turned on a perfect angle, and hit the wall which he was now running along. From this position he jumped, again turned midair, and hit the ground running, now a good couple of feet ahead of Chaclon. It was an amazing spectacle to see, and caused quite an uproar in the crowd. Speedster dove off of the cliff, as did Chaclon. Both chao sped through the water, shooting water up behind them. This was it for Speedster, the final strech. He paid no attention the black chao next to him. It was only him and the finish line. Fifteen feet to go. Speedster paddled faster. Seven feet to go. Speedster clamped his eyes shut and fired foreward as fast as he could. Two feet to go. Speedsters tiny figure jumped from the lake, water exploding around him, and crossed the finish line...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well then! I hoped you all liked the new installment of Speedster and the gang. Just so you all know, Chatsupi, Chapuwa, and Charuka are all chao from the game. I found them whilst I played Sonic Adventure the other day. Oh, and anyone who wants to have a chao of theirs cameo, do me a favor and don't send me a chao that's 999 in everything and can beat any chao. Really, use common sense when you send me a profile. Thanx a lot all. Oh, and for anyone that's curious, the chao that should be cameoing next chapter are Sombrero chao, Roxy, Storm and Sunny (don't worry, I haven't forgotten you guys) Hey, one more thing! If you'd like to see Blacky's past in a chapter, mention it in yer reveiw. I'm yet to decide whether I want to do a chapter about it.   
  
-^__^- See ya' 


End file.
